Tito/Gallery
Images of Tito from Oliver & Company. ''Oliver & Company oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1485.jpg|Tito dancing to his music on the radio with a wallet in his mouth oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1498.jpg|Tito waking up Einstein oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg|Tito upset after Francis scolds him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1542.jpg|Tito annoying Francis: "Hey Frankie man! Whatcha watchin'? Does he get the girl? What happens?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1544.jpg|Tito silenced by Francis oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1567.jpg|"Hey, Frankie? Que paso? You're getting slow, man." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1596.jpg|"No kidding, man? Hey, so what did you bring in today, ..."Frahn-cees"?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1632.jpg|"Hey, come on. What we need is some good quality stuff, man. Check it out." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg|"Shredded wha... What you talkin' about, man? That's a primo wallet, man." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1655.jpg|"All right, that does it, Frankie, man! You insulted my pride! That means death!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1663.jpg|Tito stops arguing with Francis after Rita tells them both to stop oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1687.jpg|The gang upset with Francis' mistake oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1691.jpg|It's newspaper burritos again!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg|Tito jumping on Einstein's head oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1740.jpg|Tito on Einstein's head: "Did you have to fight, man? Did you fight? How many were there?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.jpg|Tito and Einstein scared of Dodger's "monster" story oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1818.jpg|Tito and Einstein becoming even more frightened of Dodger's "monster" story Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.jpg|Tito and the gang spooked oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1827.jpg|Tito spooked: "Gang war! Gang war! Watch out! Here comes a gang war!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1850.jpg|"Hey, man, check it out." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg|Tito sniffing the thing that spooked everyone oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1854.jpg|Tito's nose scratched by Oliver (unknown to them yet) oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1856.jpg|"Aye, it's a alien!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1857.jpg|Tito running scared oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1868.jpg|"Mi madre, un gato!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg|Tito and the gang surrounding Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1884.jpg|"He's lying! He's lying! He's lying! He's lying!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1886.jpg|Tito silenced by Rita oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1903.jpg|"He's a spy, man! Come on, let's eat him." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg|"You're dead meat, kitty." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|Tito, Oliver, and the gang checking out Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1941.jpg|Tito mocking Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1956.jpg|Tito annoying Dodger: "Oh, boy, Dodger. Top dog has to get help from a cat." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg|Tito removing Dodger's sunglasses oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1960.jpg|Tito jumping around oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1961.jpg|Tito turning off the T.V. oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1969.jpg|"Come on. Let's see this big, bad kitty fight in action." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1976.jpg|Tito tricked by Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1977.jpg|Tito dogpiled by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1993.jpg|Tito accidentally hitting Rita's head Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2018.jpg|Dogpile! Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg|Tito and the gang welcoming their master, Fagin home oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.jpg|Tito with dog food biscuits oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2100.jpg|Tito and Francis sad with Fagin's disappointment Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg|Tito and the gang upset over Roscoe and DeSoto's arrival oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2377.jpg|Tito high-fiving Francis oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2392.jpg|"Come on, you guys don't scare me." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2393.jpg|Tito held back by Einstein 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2396.jpg|"I'll kill you both." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2398.jpg|Tito held back by Einstein 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2548.jpg|Tito and the gang frightened after DeSoto destroys their stuff Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2572.jpg|Tito and the gang protecting Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2602.jpg|Tito and the gang still protecting Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2622.jpg|"Oh, yeah? You guys don't scare me! Come on and say it to my face!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2627.jpg|"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2633.jpg|"Yeah, those creeps'll think twice before hassling us, man." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2638.jpg|Francis high-fiving Tito Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2669.jpg|Tito and the gang watching Fagin go to his chair Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2683.jpg|Tito and the gang sad for Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2686.jpg|Tito and the gang coming to Fagin so as to cheer him up oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2714.jpg|Tito putting Fagin's slippers on oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg|Tito and the rest of the gang sad for Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2774.jpg|Tito and the rest of the gang glad that Fagin is happy and okay oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2824.jpg|Tito and the gang glad about Fagin accepting Oliver with them oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.jpg|Tito turning on the light for Fagin and turning it towards his direction in order for him to read a bedtime story to the gang oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg|Einstein unnoticeably breathing on Tito's hair oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg|Tito finding Einstein's breathing annoying oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2931.jpg|Tito intrigued by Fagin's story oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2987.jpg|Tito sleeping with Francis oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2994.jpg|Tito using Francis' left cheek as a cover Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3108.jpg|Everyone asleep Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Tito, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter through traffic Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg|Tito, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter away from traffic Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|Tito, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3259.jpg|"Investment banking, man." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3261.jpg|Tito stealing an apple and giving it to Francis: "Didn't you read about us in the Wall Street Journal?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3320.jpg|Tito, Oliver, Rita, and the gang dancing on the streets in "Streets of Gold oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3351.jpg|Tito and the gang crossing the street in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3397.jpg|Tito and the gang growling at a vicious alley dog who was chasing Oliver while Rita sings "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3407.jpg|Tito and the gang finding Oliver's "barking" amusing a bit in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3408.jpg|Tito, Oliver, and the gang moving on 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3410.jpg|Tito, Oliver, and the gang moving on 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3440.jpg|Tito excited about Dodger's plan Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3465.jpg|Tito and Oliver as partners: "All right! Come on, gato. Uncle Tito will show you how it's done." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg|Tito, Oliver, and the gang executing his plan Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3474.jpg|Tito and Oliver hopping onto the back of Jenny's (unknown to them yet) car Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3589.jpg|Tito and Oliver behind the car Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3594.jpg|Tito and Oliver sneaking in the car while Winston tends to Francis, whom he supposedly hit oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3602.jpg|Tito and Oliver in the car oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3610.jpg|"Hey, forget Fagin, man. Let's take this baby to Atlantic City." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3639.jpg|"Well, uh... Why don't you be a lookout, man. Yeah, that's it. Be a lookout." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3654.jpg|Tito biting off a wire from the car's radio oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3655.jpg|Tito accidentally bumping his head after Oliver asks him a question oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3656.jpg|ito annoyed a bit with Oliver's questions oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3661.jpg|"Look, just look out the window." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3665.jpg|"Make sure it's still daylight, okay?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3688.jpg|"Hey, stop hasslin' me, man. I only got one more wire, okay?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3694.jpg|Tito taking care of the last wire oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg|Tito getting accidentally barbecued by Oliver's mishap oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3705.jpg|Tito "flying" out the window oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3716.jpg|Tito making pinball noises oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3752.jpg|Tito coughing oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3755.jpg|Tito electrocuted: "He must still be in the car, man." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3766.jpg|Tito scolded by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3775.jpg|"Yeah. Well, it's hard to watch anything... when you're getting barbecued, man." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3793.jpg|Tito and Dodger following Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3815.jpg|Tito trying to recover Oliver... Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3816.jpg|... not before Dodger stops him Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3817.jpg|Tito held by Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4455.jpg|Tito and Dodger returning to the rest of the gang oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4464.jpg|"You should see this place.There's gotta be, maybe 200 people livin' there." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4481.jpg|"Yeah, man. If we don't get him, they're gonna torture that kid." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4502.jpg|"Gimme a break. Speak English, Frankie." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4512.jpg|Tito and Francis arguing Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4516.jpg|Tito and Francis' argument broken by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg|"Yeah! That's right, man! He's family." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4542.jpg|"He's blood." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4943.jpg|Tito thinking that Oliver is being tortured by Winston oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5006.jpg|Tito and the gang sneaking into the house while Francis distracts Winston oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5029.jpg|"Mira lo this place. Check it out." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5066.jpg|"Hey, man, if this is torture, chain me to the wall." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5197.jpg|Tito falling in love with Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5203.jpg|Tito kissing Georgette's paw oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5208.jpg|"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5217.jpg|Tito scolded by Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5225.jpg|Tito in love oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5323.jpg|Tito hiding from Winston Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5338.jpg|Tito and the gang watching Oliver sleep on his pillow oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5371.jpg|Tito escaping through the fire escape... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5381.jpg|... not before Tito hits on Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5387.jpg|Georgette smacks Tito, sending him tumbling down the fire escape oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5394.jpg|"Ooo, I think she likes me, man." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5400.jpg|"Ooo, I could've danced all night. I could've danced all night." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5428.jpg|"Should've seen Frankie handle that butler." and howls Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5460.jpg|"Hey, sure he is! He's back with his Uncle Tito." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5509.jpg|Tito and the gang confused about Oliver's behavior oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg|Tito and the gang sad about Oliver's decision about staying with Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5573.jpg|"Hey, uh, Dodger, man, uh, lighten up." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5576.jpg|Tito scolded by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg|Tito and the gang sad to see Oliver leave oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg|Tito and the gang sadly watching Oliver leave oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5664.jpg|Tito and the gang watching Fagin going to his chair after coming back in oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5745.jpg|Tito in a trash can with Pizza on his face oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6434.jpg|Tito flirting with Georgette again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6751.jpg|"Come on, man, let's go! Come on! Let's get 'im, man!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6755.jpg|Tito and everyone else to the rescue oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6786.jpg|Tito and Francis' inspection of Sykes' warehouse: "Oh, man. It don't look good." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6832.jpg|"Frankie!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6841.jpg|Tito the maestro oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6898.jpg|"Hey, hey, hey! There is a lady present." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6912.jpg|"After you, my little..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6917.jpg|"...croissant." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6930.jpg|Tito and the company sneaking into Sykes' warehouse Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6940.jpg|Tito and the gang surprised at Georgette's screaming oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6957.jpg|Tito upset after Francis insults Georgette Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|Tito told by Dodger to take care of 1 of Sykes' security cameras oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6974.jpg|Tito barbecued again after cutting the wires of one of Sykes' security cameras Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.jpg|Tito, Oliver, and the gang watching Jenny and Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7032.jpg|Tito grabbing a hat oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7040.jpg|Tito seen as a Pizza delivery guy oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7041.jpg|Tito and the guys as a Pizza delivery guy oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg|Tito and the guys luring Sykes away oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg|Tito and the guys outrunning Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7087.jpg|Tito and the guys unfortunately running into Roscoe and DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7116.jpg|"All right! What a woman!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7124.jpg|Tito returning to the rest of the gang Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7129.jpg|Tito and everyone else with Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7167.jpg|Tito refusing to operate a crane: "Hey, no way, Dodger, man. I've been barbecued too many times, man." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7186.jpg|Tito convinced by Georgette while singing "Heigh Ho" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7204.jpg|Tito operating a crane oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7222.jpg|Tito re-operating the crane oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7237.jpg|Tito escaping with the rest of the gang with the help of the crane oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7246.jpg|Tito barbecued again and falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Tito and the company falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7263.jpg|Tito and Dodger sliding, along with the rest of the company, unfortunately ending up in front of Sykes and his dogs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg|Tito and the company rescued by Fagin 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7301.jpg|"Heh-heh! Hey, man, you're ugly! And you're uglier than him! And you're Ugly, Part 3! Hey, you're Revenge of the Ugly!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7315.jpg|Tito gasps in horror as he sees Sykes pursuing them in his car Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|Tito and the company rescued by Fagin 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg|Tito and the company rescued by Fagin 3 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7366.jpg|Tito and the company rescued by Fagin 4 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|Tito and the company rescued by Fagin 5 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Tito and the company rescued by Fagin 6 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7397.jpg|Tito and the company growling at their enemies oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7504.jpg|"All right! Check it out! Heh!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7511.jpg|Tito driving the gang to safety oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7536.jpg|Tito gripped in fear by Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7539.jpg|"Hey, get off my back, woman! I'm driving!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7554.jpg|Tito gripped in fear by Georgette again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7558.jpg|Tito free oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7559.jpg|Tito driving the gang up to safety oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7596.jpg|Tito driving the gang back down to safety 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7607.jpg|Tito driving the gang back down to safety 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7611.jpg|Tito driving the gang back down to safety 3 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7694.jpg|Tito happy that Oliver is alive... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7696.jpg|... but is embarrassed to see Georgette still in shock from the chase oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7779.jpg|Tito teaching Georgette how to dance at Jenny's birthday party oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|Tito wins Georgette's heart oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|"Privately?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7927.jpg|"Ooo!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7934.jpg|"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! You guys beat it." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7938.jpg|"Uh, my baby and I, we gotta talk." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7957.jpg|"Grooming?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7967.jpg|"Bath?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8003.jpg|Tito scared off by Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8011.jpg|Tito in a sailor suit oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8016.jpg|Tito taking off the sailor suit oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8026.jpg|Tito scared of Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8029.jpg|Tito saying goodbye to Oliver while running away and catching up with the gang: "Uh, goodbye, Oliver. Hey, you guys, wait for me, man! Hey, wait up!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8133.jpg|Tito on top of a cop car while singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8147.jpg|Tito and Dodger singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8152.jpg|Tito and Dodger checking out some female dogs in the "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8172.jpg|Tito and the gang singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise 3 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg|Tito and the gang landing into Fagin's scooter in "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8181.jpg|Tito and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8183.jpg|Tito and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home through traffic while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise ''House of Mouse House of Mouse - the jungle book meet oliver & company.jpg|Tito seen during the intro PetShopDogs.jpg|Tito as one of the Pet Shop Dog band members TitovsDeSoto.png|Tito growled at by DeSoto Napoleontitoattackpete.jpg|Tito along with Napoleon attacking Pete Titoattackpete.jpg|Tito attacking Pete Napoleontitochasepete.jpg|Tito along with Napoleon chasing Pete Titochasepete.jpg|Tito chasing Pete Houseofmouseguests2.jpg ''Mickey Mouse'' DogsPlayingPoker.jpg|Tito in You, Me and Fifi Disney Parks Tito DisneyLand.jpg|Tito at Disneyland Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries